ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Electro-plasma
In high-power mechanics, electro-plasma is a super-energized plasma used to transfer energy from a central power source using plasma conduit transfer. Extremely high-powered warp plasma or drive plasma is used as a plasma stream to power the warp drive of a starship. Warp plasma is usually produced inside a dilithium controlled reaction assembly where matter - antimatter intermix occurs. On Federation starships and outposts, as well as those of other major spacefaring species, electro-plasma was the main power transfer medium. A Federation EPS (electro-plasma system) is fed from a warp core on a starship, a fusion reactor on an installation or starbase, or an impulse reactor on a non-warp spacecraft. Besides the large warp plasma conduits (power transfer conduits), there were smaller plasma conduits, with EPS taps that transfered power as electricity to all subsystems connected to the power transfer grid. Drive plasma is regulated with warp plasma regulators and other plasma with plasma regulators. The flow of plasma is regulated using plasma flow regulators. If a plasma conduit or EPS tap ruptured, the contents could set off a plasma fire. ( ; ; ) Energized electro-plasma could be stored in plasma canisters or plasma infusers for mobile use, and was used in plasma torches and plasma weapons (such as plasma cannons, plasma charges, plasma waves, plasma rifles, and plasma torpedoes). It may also be naturally-generated, such as the energetic anomalies found in plasma storms and fields. ( ; ) References ;2152 : While the was attempting to outrun a Mazarite warship, the Mazarite ship began to vent drive plasma in an attempt to stop their engines from overheating. ( ) :The crew of a shuttlepod from the Enterprise NX-01 accidentally ignited the atmosphere of the Paraagan II colony. The atmosphere was saturated with electro-plasma and tetrazine, which, when heated, created an explosion large enough to wipe out the colony. ( ) :While attempting to shake two Enolian patrol ships, Captain Archer vented the plasma from the prison ship he was piloting, and then used the ship's particle weapons to ignite the plasma, disabling the pursuing ships. ( ) ;2153 : Captain Archer managed to shake off the pursuit of fake Xindi-Insectoid ships, while in a simulated alien shuttle with Degra, by dumping warp plasma into their intake manifolds. ( ) ;2154 : Ensign Travis Mayweather reported warp plasma pressure increasing as well as the anti-matter flow regulator locked open when the Klingons attacked Enterprise. ( ) ;2293 : Releasing drive plasma from the nacelles was one of the unsuccessful attempts of rescuing and from the Nexus. The method was suggested by Captain John Harriman. ( ) ;2368 : The was damaged by the emerging from a temporal distortion in the Typhon Expanse and crashing into its starboard nacelle. The damage caused warp plasma to leak out and eventually caused a catastrophic warp core breach. ( ) ;2370 : The failure of a plasma injector while inside the Bajoran wormhole sent the runabout into the mirror universe. ( ) ;2372 : During a trip to Earth, Quark, Rom, and Nog were accidentally sent back in time to 1947 when Rom had to expose the contraband kemocite to the warp plasma in an attempt to shut down the sabotaged warp drive of Quark's Treasure. ( ) :In the same year, the crew of the adapted tripolymer plasma to make it compatible with its systems. ( ) ;2373 : Neelix and Wixiban were forced to obtain some of Voyager s warp plasma for a criminal named Sutok so he could study it and, hopefully, improve his own engine efficiency. ( ) ;2377 : It was discovered that the reaction of veridium isotopes with warp plasma will cause a warp core breach. ( ) Other references * *Badlands *Quantum filaments cs:Plasma de:Warpplasma es:Electro-plasma Category:Energy